


Take My Heart if You Like the Beat

by ambie720



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambie720/pseuds/ambie720
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s during freshman orientation that Dave first spots his old high school crush. It comes a bit of surprise, because he assumed the other boy was destined for college in New York. He certainly talked about it a sufficient amount. It’s enough to make the larger boy freeze, hands clenching around his fresh schedule, the paper crinkling. Oh and Kurt looked gorgeous as always, so much so that Dave’s old emotions hit him again like a freight train, barreling through his blood and making his heart beat fast. He swallows, turning away from that excited face and heading off into the other direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Heart if You Like the Beat

  


It’s during freshman orientation that Dave first spots his old high school crush. It comes a bit of surprise, because he assumed the other boy was destined for college in New York. He certainly talked about it a sufficient amount. It’s enough to make the larger boy freeze, hands clenching around his fresh schedule, the paper crinkling. Oh and Kurt looked gorgeous as always, so much so that Dave’s old emotions hit him again like a freight train, barreling through his blood and making his heart beat fast. He swallows, turning away from that excited face and heading off into the other direction.

 Dave never thought he’d see Kurt Hummel again. Sure, they made their peace in Scandals, or maybe even before that, but it’s hard to believe that a boy- no a MAN like that would be caught dead in Ohio State. And of course, Dave isn’t really sure he wants Kurt to know he’s here. It’s still very hard to talk with the younger guy, and Dave still isn’t really out publicly (Just his parents, and surprisingly, Azimio too), doesn’t want to be… at least not for the first couple months. He wanted a chance to start over, really start over, where his past aggressions and many mistakes weren’t staring him in the face. He makes a decision to avoid Kurt, to save himself the heartache, and try once again to get over the fashionable young man.

Of course, luck has never been on his side entirely, which causes him to run into Kurt in the library (literally), looking up information in the stacks for his history paper. 

“Oh! Shit, dude I’m sor-“

Dave clears his throat and backs up a bit, as he sees just who he ran into.

 It’s only been a month into the semester, and he’s cursing himself the moment those beautiful eyes meet his own in apology. He watches as Kurt’s eyes widen, and he straightens, preparing for some kind of brush off.

“David? Oh…. Wow! I had no idea you went here!”

Kurt’s eyes trail up and down him in a way that make Dave feel considerably uncomfortable and he shifts. He wasn’t expecting the other’s tone to be so open and friendly. He even seems to be happy. So he nods, smiling back, probably looking like an idiot.

“Yeah… it’s a real surprise to see you too, Kurt. What… brings you to Ohio State? I would have assumed you’d go for New York or California… somewhere outside of the state.”

Somewhere superior to here. Even though Dave knows Ohio State isn’t the easiest school to get into. He’s lucky to have a scholarship. Kurt’s smile dims a bit, but he answers.

“I applied, just didn’t get into any. Its ok, I figure I can start here and build up some credits and transfer later. I’ll be fine. But! Enough about me… How are you? How’s everything since… Uh. Scandals?”

They make their way out of the isle of books, chatting quietly. Dave is really nervous, not wanting to say the wrong thing. He tells Kurt about his scholarship, about hockey and how his classes are going. He talks about coming out to Azimio, and his parents, and how they all took it better then he thought they would.  Kurt is really listening, responding with questions and looking interested. The entire hour ends with Kurt bringing his stuff over to his table and them working together in silence.

Kurt exchanges numbers with him that night, and texts him the next day, and the day after that. It’s just little tiny messages, smileys and random funny bits of his day. Dave isn’t sure what to make of it. All he knows is it’s not helping him get over his feelings any faster. If Kurt hating him felt bad, well then Kurt actually seeming to like him made things worse. Still, he answers every text, a grin in place every time. It does make him happy that Kurt isn’t scared anymore, that he’s ok with talking… but at the same time he wonders why the singer is even bothering.

When Kurt asks if Dave wants to go out for coffee to celebrate the end of midterms, he doesn’t hesitate to say yes. He agonizes over what to wear, most of his closet is full of casual band shirts and several bearing Ohio State logos, and decides to just wear a plain black tee shirt, with a light blue button down. He looks better nowadays then he did in high school, less chub, more muscle and he’s toned. Has to be, hockey is not an easy sport.

~*~*~*~*~

It’s cheery in the coffee shop, and he breathes in the smell with a sigh. Coffee is a great thing, what with the papers and all night cram sessions. He’s getting that college is fucking awesome, but the midterms and Finals are bitches. Yeah, it’s more work, but all of it is free reign on his part. He gets to choose what to do with his life. After grabbing his coffee, he pays the man and heads into the sitting area. Glancing around the shop, he spots Kurt sitting in the far corner and makes his way over slowly, weaving through the crowd. The grin on Kurt’s face as he sees him is very pleasing, and he laughs breathlessly as he sits.

“Hey Kurt. You look… wired.” Dave clears his throat as Kurt leans in closer, waving him in.

“I drank about 3 of these since the start of the day… Can’t help it, David.”

But fuck, does Kurt smell good, like a sharp clean citrus, not a very manly smell, but Dave likes it. He clears his throat and sits back, eyeing Kurt up. The singer is dressed really nice, damn always so fucking amazing. He can’t hold it in anymore, he has to know what the hell is going on.

“Kurt. Why are you talking to me? I’ve been trying to figure things out, and it makes no sense. I know that we are ok… I mean, you’ve made that clear. But you don’t have to continue to talk with me. “

Dave takes a gulp of his coffee, not wanting to look at Kurt. He does look up when Kurt sighs softly and notices the surprise on the singer’s face. When he sets his coffee down, the other man grips his arm and stares at him. Then tilts his head and says.

“I want to talk with you. High School… it’s over David. I’ve put it behind me, all of that. I’ve forgiven you. And I’d like to be friends.  So please, let’s just forget everything before and start fresh?”

Obviously Dave agrees. They DO become friends, good ones, to the point that Kurt calls Dave for help with his math work, which he thinks is the devil, and Dave calls Kurt for fashion advice when he needs something decent to wear. They do things together, like shows and movies and coffee. Kurt comes to his hockey games and sits in the stands, obviously freezing and having no idea what is going on, but still there. And it’s nice. Fucking amazing and Dave knows how lucky he is. But his feelings, fuck his fucking feelings. They are getting worse. Especially now that Kurt is talking to him about everything. He knows more about Kurt than he ever dreamed possible. They avoid the relationship part of the conversation like the plague though, and Dave is glad for it. He doesn’t WANT to know about Kurt’s boyfriend. Obviously he’s jealous, and Kurt mentions the man once, gets wide eyed and tight lipped; shuts up for a good ten minutes until the conversation starts up again.

~*~*~*~*~

As the months pass and school gets more intense, Kurt calls Dave up for help with his calculus, because he’s stressed and is so worried he’ll fail without Dave’s help.  Tensions are high, and He tries his best to make Kurt feel good about his skills. Nothing works, and Kurt just seems freaked, muttering about how he isn’t good enough for anything. That makes Dave frown, pulling Kurt in without thinking, and hugging him to his chest. He freezes, swallowing hard, because Kurt fits against him just fucking perfect, just like he knew he would. Now he’s just waiting to be pushed away. Which doesn’t happen. If anything, Kurt sinks into him, making a content noise and wrapping his arms firmly around his middle. With shaky hands, Dave pats at Kurt’s back, and murmurs stupid things he can’t even understand. But it seems to help Kurt.  It’s several minutes before Kurt pulls back, looking at him with this soft fucking gaze and a smile.

“Thanks, David. I needed that.” The singer says, and goes on like nothing happened.

~*~*~*~*~

Dave can’t take it anymore. He can’t just be friends with Kurt, not when everyone is always looking at them like they are some kind of couple. Hanging out with Kurt, letting Kurt be touchy feely on him, well… everyone seems to think they are dating. Ever since that moment he hugged Kurt, the singer has taken that as a signal of some sorts, hanging on him and touching him all the time. He likes it. Likes it a hell of a lot more then he should. But Kurt has a boyfriend right? A Fucking boyfriend, perfect and shiny and fashionably sound; it’s killing him.

Winter break comes fast, and Dave makes plans to hang out with Azimio, because he misses his best friend so fucking much. Azzy has no idea what has been going on, and He figures now would be the time to tell him.

This leads him to be vegged out on the Adam’s couch, pigging out on Pizza and playing video games on their huge tv. After a couple hours they just relax, setting down the controllers. Dave has to take a couple deep breaths before turning to his friend, and clearing his throat.

“Yo, Z… I gotta tell you something, dude.” 

Azimio looks at him with raised eyes after a couple seconds of silence. “Well… are you gonna tell me, or sit there like a fucking lump staring at me with puppy eyes? D, you gotta enunciate. We talked about this.” The black man chuckles and looks at him expectantly.

Here goes nothing. Dave sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I should have told you this when I came out to you, but … fuck I didn’t know how to say it. I’m into someone we went to high school with. He – fuck. We have been hanging out but he’s got this boyfriend and shit… “

He trails off and looks at Azimio when he chuckles.

“Dude…  Who is it? The only gay dude I know from high school is Hummel….” Azimio says.

Dave winces and nods. “Yeah.  Kurt. I uh… I’ve had feelings for him since then you know? But I was an asshole, and then that preppy dude from Dalton came, and… well. I like Kurt , dude. Like… really like him. But he’s seeing that Blaine kid.”

Azimio stares at Dave for a few seconds, and Dave gets antsy, shifting and biting his lip. He didn’t think his friend would have a bad reaction to it, but he never did like Kurt. He feels his friend shift closer, and a hand bump his arm. He looks up and sees Az looking at him in confusion.

“D, I don’t think you have your facts straight. There is no way that Hummel is seeing the preppy kid. They broke up fucking… last year. Saw it myself. The little dude totally left Hummel high and dry too. Was cold. Even I think it was messed up that Hummel had to find out Preppy boy was seeing someone on the side through that weird fucking jewfro’s blog. They had some big blowout in the middle of the school too.”

But… What the hell? That didn’t make sense. Kurt would have told him if he was single. Right? Dave  shakes his head and looks at Azimio.

“Z… I.. Fuck. Then what does this shit MEAN? What am I supposed to do?”

Azzy shrugs. “Hey. Don’t look at me. I’m fucking horrible with this shit. Just telling you… dude is totally up for grabs. And … Yeah I’m not a huge fan of Hummel, but if you want it… go for it. Maybe you’ll stop being such a downer if you get laid.”

Dave laughs, pushing his friend over and clearing his throat with a blush. “You’re a dick. But… thanks dude.” The rest of the day was spent with Dave feeling confused… but not in a bad way. Now he knows Kurt is free. But… he needs to talk with him about this shit.

~*~*~*~*~

Dave makes sure he’s got his entire dorm clean before inviting Kurt over. He looks good, in an outfit Kurt likes, and he knows what he wants to say. But he’s nervous, because he doesn’t know what the singer will say.

Kurt comes in with a breeze of talking, hugging Dave and chattering about his break. When they get to the subject of his, Dave pauses and takes a deep breath.

“I…went to see Azimio during break. We talked about you. I heard about what happened in senior year. I’m sorry, Kurt. That really sucks.” He can feel his voice kind of trembling, and he clears his throat, looking over at Kurt. The other man is very still, frowning and tight lipped. God, maybe he shouldn’t say anything else. But fuck. He has to, it’s time for him to be a fucking man and go for it. He wants Kurt…WANTS him bad. And now there is nothing stopping him.

“But… I’m glad I found out, Kurt. Because… I think that you’re awesome, you know? Like really awesome. And I’d like to… I don’t know. Maybe take you out sometime, Like really go out. Because. You know. I… Think you’re awesome.” He knows it’s not the best, and he’s sweating and shaking….But Kurt isn’t saying anything. In fact, the other boy isn’t even paying attention.

“K-Kurt. Did you hear me?”

The singer turns to look at him and nods. “I hear you David.” He says, and His voice sounds… weird. Like it used to. Dave licks his lips and scoots closer. “So… Uh.  Then… What do you say?”

Kurt shakes his head and stands. “David, I… I think… I mean I’m flattered and all, but I don’t think it’s a good idea. And I didn’t want you to know for a reason. I wish you didn’t.”

Dave frowns. “But… you like me right? I… You aren’t like this with everyone, Kurt.  I know you aren’t. Why can’t you just give me a shot? ”

It’s surprising how fast Kurt’s moods change.

“Because I don’t WANT to! Isn’t that enough? I wanted to have a friend who was good to me, but I don’t want you like that! “He exclaims. “David, you’re NOT my type. I’ve told you that. In high school, and now. I deserve better than my ex bully. Nothing has changed!”

He feels like someone punched him in the gut. So… Kurt was playing him this entire time. Using him as a way to make the singer feel better about his bad luck. Because he was easy to manipulate; Kurt knew about his feelings.

 “Oh…” Dave says quietly.  He glances at Kurt and the singer has gone pale. Kurt reaches for him, but he moves away, stepping a couple feet back.

“David… Dave.. I-I didn’t mean it like that-“

Dave cuts him off and clears his throat. He has a lump, and that shit isn’t going to go away.

“I… think you need to leave, Kurt. If I’m not good enough to be your boyfriend, then I’m not good enough to be your friend. Or your tutor, or your shopping buddy.” He turns and looks at Kurt, slowly getting upset.

“You should lose my number. I thought things had changed. I THOUGHT that you forgave me for all of the shit in high school. But now I see I was just your way of feeling good about yourself. Well, for your information, I deserve better than that. More than your mind games, Kurt. And I know right now… you are being a coward. Just like I used to be. So I’ll let you run. Get out.”

And the singer goes, clearly upset, the door closing with a bang. Dave sighs and scrubs his hand over his face, trying not to cry. He’s done enough crying over Kurt Hummel, and it’s not going to happen again.

Kurt tries to talk to him after, coming up to him quietly in the library and sitting next to him in his usual spot. If anything, that just pisses Dave off more. Who the hell said Kurt could play with his emotions like that? He ignores him, and continues working. When Kurt tries to speak, he gets up, tossing his books into his backpack roughly and striding towards the door. He’s done with this. Done trying to be good enough. It’s time to move on.

~*~*~*~*~

He feels like an idiot. Kurt has always been one to mess shit up, and now is no different.  What he said to Dave was uncalled for, and obviously very wrong. And… he’s not even sure why he did it. Those thoughts weren’t even the truth. He’s scared, he supposes. Scared to try with someone who he cared about. Because last time he trusted someone with more than friendship… he got his heart broken. And lost his best friend on top of it all.  Dave was his best friend now, and the thought of losing him… it was terrifying.

Kurt thought that maybe a couple days distance would help cool things down, but they didn’t. Of course he should have known. Dave wasn’t one to forgive easy. He was a lot more fragile than he let people see, and Kurt knew that.  He also knew that everything Dave said about him was correct. He was a coward. And now that he’s had the time to think… well it certainly seems like he gave Dave the green light to move past the friend stage.

It was pretty apparent how Dave felt about him. Everyone commented on it, how they looked so cute together; what a great couple they were. It certainly felt good. And he never corrected anyone, always holding Dave’s arm or hand that much tighter, and smiling like it was true. God, what was he thinking? He needed to make things up to Dave, needed his friend back… needed more than just that. But how? Dave would never take a half hearted apology.

In the end, Kurt can’t really figure out how to get Dave to listen, and he’s too scared of the rejection, too scared of the thoughts that Dave must be having… and most of all, too frightened to own up to all of his faults.

 Months pass; he watches Dave. Watches Dave from afar, as he makes new friends, and eventually meets a guy that seems to like him…and Dave slowly starts to smile again. It’s ironic, he thinks. Kurt knows high school was the exact opposite. This was how Dave felt, this entire time. This feeling gnawing his heart raw. The jealousy he felt when Dave shyly walked through the campus with his new guy, hands twined together. But Kurt is glad too… he wanted the other man content, loved… even if it wasn’t by him.

~*~*~*~*~

Sophmore year starts with a bang, Kurt higher up in the drama department, and Dave doing well with hockey and thriving.  They start to talk again, tentatively, and Kurt is so fucking happy he can’t stop grinning. It’s different, Dave is guarded and weary, but it’s still progress. He learns the name of Dave’s boyfriend (Evan) and even gets to meet him on occasion. The guy is nice, kind of nerdy and very boring, but nice nonetheless.

It’s on a cold winter day near the end of December when things take a turn for the worse. Things are stressful, Midterms are coming… and everyone is extra sensitive for lack of sleep. Evan and Dave have a huge fight, and Evan breaks up with the hockey player, saying Dave was never really all ‘there’ when they were together, and it wasn’t fair to him to keep trying when he CLEARLY wanted someone else.

Kurt feels horrible, and Dave looks gutted, so they end up back in Dave’s dorm with a blanket and Dave’s favorite movies. Kurt can’t believe Dave is even letting him comfort him, but he’s here, hesitantly holding Dave against his chest as he cries. He tries not to be too upset that Dave really DID love Evan, that he wanted the relationship to last. Kurt is at a loss of what to say, but he does know what it feels like to lose someone you care about. So he just starts to speak.

“Dave… I know this sucks. But you’ll move past it. I swear. And someone will come along, someone who is worthy of you… and you’ll be so happy. I know it.  I… fuck, I’m an idiot. I really am, David.“

Dave is still against him for several moments, and Kurt is terrified.

“Idiot about what Kurt?” the jock says, sitting up and looking at him as though he already knows what Kurt means.

“About what I said last year… You are good enough. You’re better than good enough. And I shouldn’t have let you think that you weren’t or that I didn’t care, because I did.  I do. “Kurt sighs shakily.  This is really hard.  “I was scared. I couldn’t handle it. My feelings for you, or how you felt about me… So I pushed you away.”

The jock nods, but shrugs. “It’s a little late Kurt. I’m glad you’re admitting it, but this isn’t what I need right now. It’s not about you. Not everything is about YOU. I need to go.”

Kurt watches him leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time they see each other is at a party, across the dance floor and both tipsy with beer and fruity tasting alcohol. The beat flowing through the speakers is heady and hot, a smoky baritone growling out sexual lyrics in a way that makes Kurt’s hips move like a cheap whore.

Kurt is dancing, losing himself in the music, watching Dave heatedly as he grinds his ass up against some faceless man. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is his lips on the bottle of his wine cooler, mouthing it suggestively, and Dave stalking towards him with a burning lustful gaze.

Dave kisses Kurt, brings him flush against him, hands roving possessively on his hips. The man he was dancing with slinks off after a glare from the jock and Dave growls lowly in Kurt’s ear. “Fuck… I can’t fight this any longer. I can’t DO this Kurt.  You say you don’t want me, you say you do… You push me away and then you tease me… I can’t keep up. And I give up trying to resist this. You need to tell me to stop. Tell me to back off, and I will.”

Kurt pants against Dave, looking up at him and biting his lip. He can’t stop this even if his brain was working properly.  The alcohol makes him hot, or maybe it’s just Dave. But nonetheless he feels like he’s burning, and he’s aching to have Dave. He’s so hard, cock throbbing against his tight pants, almost painful in their need to be removed. He can feel Dave too, large and firm against his stomach.

 “No. No… I want you, David. I want you to fuck me… want you in me.”

He’s being dragged, half carried out into the hallway, pressed up against some wall as Dave licks into his mouth, all passion and excitement. Fuck, and Dave’s hands are up his shirt, making him shiver and arch forward, grinding against his leg. Kurt can hear the music in the background, muffled but still guiding them through, as his legs wrap around Dave and he’s lifted. They stumble through the hall blindly, hands groping and feeling, bumping into walls until they hit Dave’s door.

Once inside, Dave drops Kurt onto the bed, pulling his shirt off frantically as Kurt does the same with his own.  He barely has time to shuck off his pants before he’s covered with man. It’s all skin and edges, muscles along his body and he moans. Dave’s mouth connects with his jaw, teeth scraping along the bone and down his neck gently. He’s never felt like this before. They haven’t even done anything, and Kurt is so close he whimpers, pushing Dave back for a moment.

The other man looks at him, chest heaving and lips swollen. His eyes flash and he grins darkly. Kurt lets out a shaky breath as Dave turns as reaches into his drawer for lube and a condom. The snap of the bottle draws Kurt’s eyes to Dave’s hands, watching as the liquid slides onto his fingers and he tosses it aside. The singer spreads his legs, head falling back against the pillow when Dave’s finger pushes into him slowly.

He can’t keep track of how long Dave prepares him, all he knows is that those fingers are perfect and knowledgeable, crooking just right to get him whining and pushing down, fucking himself onto them. Dave is talking, mumbling about how tight and hot and perfect he is and how he’s been waiting so fucking long for this… and Kurt just begs, pleads for Dave to get inside him, fill him up.

Dave slowly removes his fingers, and Kurt’s eyes flutter open as he lets out a sound of loss. He can feel Dave’s cock, its heavy thick head pressing against him. They make eye contact and he nods, biting his lip through the first couple inches as the other man presses slowly inside. It burns; fucking splits him open wider than he’s ever been. He hisses through it, arching up and clawing at Dave’s back until he’s all the way in. They both freeze for a minute, panting and soaking it in. Kurt hitches his legs up and grips Dave’s hips firmly in his thighs. They both start to move. Hips circle, testing and careful, but the pleasure of Dave’s first thrust is enough to make Kurt buck, eyes rolling back. He’s noisy, whimpers and sighs working their way out. Dave is mouthing among his neck, sucking and growling against his skin.

“Take it. Yeah, that’s it, Kurt. Open up for me… make some of those pretty fucking noises. Do it loud, let everyone know how much you like it. So fucking good. Wanted this. God… “

And Kurt can’t help but listen, moaning as their pace increases. He’s close, reaching down to stroke himself.  The pleasure is nearly too much, his body is shaking with the need to come. It doesn’t take long, only 5 strokes and his back is arching to touch Dave’s chest, toes curling as he explodes, painting both of their stomachs with his come.

Dave lets out a sob, thrusting a minute more before emptying himself inside Kurt with a low moan. He lowers himself against Kurt and the singer, runs a hand through his hair. They stay like that while they catch their breath, until Dave is too heavy and Kurt pushes him gently to the side. Dave mumbles, half asleep already, pulling Kurt close to him.  Kurt is out before he can even think about leaving, smiling and content in Dave’s arms.

The next morning has them on edge, not sure what to do. He wakes to find Dave looking at him with a nervous stare, shifting around restlessly on the bed. Kurt wants to work things out. More than ever he wants Dave, wants a repeat of last night, and this good sore feeling whenever they wanted. He wanted soft lovemaking and hard sex too. And wow… what awesome sex it is.

Honestly, he just wanted Dave. They talk; Kurt asks him to be his boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~

Dave doesn’t agree, but he does work on building up their friendship, trying to fix that part before getting anywhere new. When it finally happens, it surprises Kurt, because it was random and totally unexpected.

 It’s the away game, Dave’s team is against Cincinnati, and they are winning by 2 points. Kurt whoops and cheers as Dave slams the puck past the goalie, bringing them up three points. The crowd goes wild, and Dave grins, hands raised and shaking his stick. He meets Kurt’s eyes, surprise flashing over his face as he sees Kurt sitting there. Kurt pulls up his hand and waves.

Dave kisses him in the middle of it, skating over so fast Kurt didn’t have time to react; grabbing his face. He plants a big one on his lips, before skating away with a grin. All Kurt can do is stand there, panting confusedly.

After the game, Kurt walks over to Dave. There is a slight smile working its way along Dave’s face.

“Finally done being a coward, Hummel?”  God, Dave’s voice sounds scared.. But there is hope in it too. Kurt can feel his own hope rising in his chest.

“Yeah, I’m so done with it. That stench is so last season.” He grins nervously and moves close enough to grab Dave’s hand.  “Feel like giving a stupid guy like me a chance with a stud like you?”

~*~*~*~*~

They finish out school still together, both with degrees and bright futures ahead. It’s not always easy. Kurt still hates that Dave leaves his socks in random places, and Dave can’t stand his tiara chest on display in their bedroom, but they both make do. They still have to deal with their parents, with everyone in Lima shocked by their coupling. Obviously, they have to deal with the possibility of Kurt continuing his education in New York while Dave stays on Ohio, but they’ll work it out. After all, if they could survive College, survive all of the issues and complications? They can survive anything.

  



End file.
